plantsvs_zombiesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Достижения
Достижения получаются игроком после того, как он выполнил определенное задание в игре. Plants vs. Zombies * Быстрое Бритьё (англ. Close Shave) — Пройдите уровень, используя все пять газонокосилок. * Домашняя Лужайка Безопасности (англ. Home Lawn Security) — пройдите режим Приключение в первый раз. * Уж Лучше Умереть (англ. Better Off Dead) — пройдите 10 уровней в Я, Зомби Бесконечно. * БА-БАХ! ' (англ. ''SPUDOW!) — взорвите зомби при помощи Картофельной мины. * '''Мастер Садоводства (англ. Master of Morticulture) — соберите все растения и грибы. * Прокатите Несколько Голов (англ. Roll Some Heads) — сбейте 5 зомби одним Стенорехом. * Зомболог (англ. Zombologist) — откройте Зомби-йети. * Солнечные Дни (англ. Sunny Days) — наберите 8000 солнц на одном из уровней игры. * Загробный (англ. Beyond the Grave) — пройдите полностью режим Мини-игры. * Возвышенная мудрость (англ. Towering Wisdom) — вырастите Дерево Мудрости до 100 футов. * Нобелевская Гороховая Премия (англ. Nobel Peas Prize) — получите золотой подсолнух. * Китайский Магазин (англ. China Shop) — пройдите 15 в Бесконечном Вазобое. * Взрыватель (англ. Explodonator) — убейте 10 зомби одной Вишнёвой бомбой. * Нет горошин в бассейне (англ. Don't Pea in the Pool) — пройдите уровень с бассейном без использования Горохострелов. * Заземление (англ. Grounded) — пройдите уровень на крыше без использования растений-катапульт. * Крохобор (англ. Penny Pincher) — соберите 30 монет, не давая при этом ни одной исчезнуть. * Попкорновая Вечеринка (англ. Popcorn Party) — убейте 2 Гаргантюа початками кукурузы. * Нет Грибка Среди Нас (англ. No Fungus Among Us) — пройдите один из ночных уровней без использования грибов. * Бессмертный (англ. Immortal) — пройдите 20 больших волн зомби в режиме Выживание: Бесконечно. * Живой и посаженный (англ. Alive and Planting) — пройдите 40 больших волн зомби в режиме Выживание: Бесконечно. * Спросите меня о режиме усов (англ. Ask Me About Mustache Mode) — включите режим усов. * Доброе утро (англ. Good Morning) — пройдите один из дневных уровней, используя только грибы и Кофейный Боб. * Последнее Стояние Газонокосилок (англ. Last Mown Standing) — убейте последнего на уровне зомби газонокосилкой. * 20 — Ниже Нуля (англ. 20 Below Zero) — заморозьте 20 зомби одним Ледогрибом. * Цветочная Сила (англ. Flower Power) — посадите 10 Двойных подсолнухов за один уровень. * Пироманьяк (англ. Piromaniac) — пройдите уровень, сажая только взрывные растения и грибы. * Мужская Газонокосилка (англ. Lawn Mower Man) — убейте 10 зомби одной газонокосилкой. * Остынь (англ. Chill Out) — уничтожьте три боба, используя Халапеньо, на одном уровне. * Оборонительная Кукуруза 5 (англ. Defcorn 5) — посадите пять Початочных пушек за один уровень. * Ужасное месиво (англ. Monster Mash) — убейте пять зомби одним Кабачком. * Слепая вера (англ. Blind Faith) — пройдите уровень с густым туманом, не разгоняя его. * Закрытый Бассейн (англ. Pool's Closed) — пройдите уровень с бассейном, не сажая водные растения и грибы. * Арбузная Полоса (англ. Melon-y Lane) — посадите Зимний Арбуз на каждой клетке ряда. * Вторая жизнь (англ. Second Life) — пройдите режим Приключение во второй раз. * Удачное Верчение (англ. Lucky Spin) — выиграйте три алмаза в мини-игре Игорный Автомат. * Бесплатный перец (англ. Chilli Free) — пройдите мини-игру Колонна, как вы её видите без использования Халапеньо. * Просвещённый (англ. Enlightened) — соберите весь Сад Дзен, Грибной сад и Аквариумный сад. * Султан Кручения (англ. Sultan of Spin) — улучшите все растения и грибы в мини-игре Упыренный Поворот. * Садоводческое Искусство (англ. Greenfingers) — вырастите 10 растений и грибов в садах до полного размера. * Стено-Нет Атака (англ. Wall-Not Attack) — пройдите мини-игру Зомботаника и Зомботаника 2 без использования Стенореха, Тыквы и Высоко-ореха. * Пекинский Экспресс (англ. Peking Express) - докопайте до Китая. * Стреляющая Звезда (англ. Shooting Star) — успейте пройти мини-игру Смотря на звёзды до начала первой большой волны зомби. * Прыг! Прыг! (англ. Sproing! Sproing!) — пройдите мини-игру Пого-вечеринка без использования Магнит-гриба и Высокого ореха. * Космос мертвецов (англ. Undead Space) — вырастите свою гору из зомби до космоса. * Я, победил (англ. I, Win) — пройдите все 9 уровней режима Я, Зомби. * Время Молота! (англ. Hammer Time!) — убейте 10 Гаргантюа молотками в режиме Последняя битва: Бесконечно. * Где Солнце Не Светит (англ. Where the Sun Don't Shine) — пройдите первый уровень режима Я, Зомби с 1000 солнц в запасе. * Диско не умрет (англ. Disсo is Undead) — загипнотизируйте Зомби-танцора. * Материальная легендарность (англ. The Stuff of Legends) — пройдите 15 больших волн зомби в режиме Последняя битва: Бесконечно. * Солнечная непобедимость (англ. Sol Invictus) — пройдите мини-игру Последняя битва с 2000 солнц в запасе. * Ням-ням-ням (англ. Nom Nom Nom) — пройдите любой уровень, используя только Подсолнух, Стенорех и Зубастик. * Попался! (англ. Gotcha!) — выявите Гаргантюа в вазе при помощи Растельника в режиме Вазобой. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time * Вне Зелени (англ. Of the Green) — пройдите обучение в доме игрока. * Король Орех (англ. King Nut) — победите Мумифицированного Гаргантюа на 6 уровне Древнего Египта. * Ярр, Приятель (англ. Yarr, Matey) — победите Гаргантюа-пирата на 8 уровне Пиратских Морей. * Головокружительный подъём! (англ. Giddyup!) — победите Гаргантюа с Дикого Запада на 8 уровне Дикого Запада. * Орех Необыкновенный (англ. Nut Un-Common) — пройдите Древний Египет. * Пиратская Добыча (англ. Pirate Booty) — пройдите Пиратские Моря. * Уии-Хаа! '(англ. ''Yee-Haw!) — пройдите Дикий Запад. * [[БА-БАХ!|БА-БАХ!]] (англ. SPUDOW!) — взорвите зомби при помощи Картофельной мины. * '''Ловец Солнца (англ. Sun Catcher) — соберите 5 солнц, выпавших из Зомби Ра. * Не Курить '(англ. ''No Smoking) — потушите факел Зомби с факелом или Гаргантюа-портье. * '''20 — Ниже Нуля (англ. 20 Below Zero) — заморозьте 20 зомби одним Салатом Айсбергом. * А-нуб-ис (англ. A-noob-is) — убейте Зомби-поднимателя могил до поднимания им могилы. * Погладь Птичку (англ. Pat The Birdy) — убейте зомби-чайку маслом. * Драконий Век (англ. Dragon Age) — посадите 10 львиных зевов за уровень. * Бортовой залп (англ. Broadside) — используйте Кокосовую пушку, чтобы уничтожить Пушку чертят. * Мятеж (англ. Mutiny) — убейте Пиратского зомби-капитана до того, как от него вылетит зомби-попугай. * Щит на колесах (англ. Shell on Wheels) — посадите Стенорех на вагонетку. * Волшебный Фрукт (англ. Magical Fruit) — задержите 10 зомби одним Бобом Чили. * Жареная Курица (англ. Fried Chicken) — убейте Зомби-курицу Тростник-молнией. * Дай Пять (англ. High Five) — посадите 5 Высоких орехов и используйте на них подкормку. * Стручковый Отряд '(англ. ''Pod Squad) — посадите Стручок Гороха с пятью головами на вагонетку. * 'Сасквоченный! '(англ. Sasquashed!) — убейте Сокровищного йети. * '''Премьер-двигатель (англ. Prime Mover) — убейте Гаргантюа-премьера на 8 уровне Далёкого Будущего. * Скиньте Босса (англ. Drop the Boss) — пройдите Далёкое Будущее. * Сдувающие (англ. The Jettisons) — убейте одним Сдувателем 30 Зомби с реактивными ранцами. * Пере-перерождение (англ. Re-Re Spawn) — посадите Бесконечный орех, который будет съеден и возрождён 2 раза. * [[Солнцем Повреждённый|'Повреждённый Солнцем']] (англ. Sun Damaged) — взорвите солнечной бомбой Робо-конусного зомби. * Эффект Травы (англ. Grass Effect) — используйте 500 солнц на Увеличительной траве. * Клеточное Отрицание (англ. Tile Denial) — пройдите Далёкое Будущее без посадки на силовые клетки. * Время Молота (англ. Hammer Time) — убейте Гаргантюа на 10 уровне Тёмных Веков. * Огромный Грибок (англ. Fungus Humongus) — активируйте силу 20 Спорогрибов одной подкормкой. * Всё в Шутку '(англ. ''All in Jest) — пройдите уровень с Зомби-шутом без возвращающихся снарядов. * '''Из Тьмы (англ. Out of Darkness) — пройдите Тёмные Века. * Не Плооохо (англ. Not Baaad) — пройдите уровень с зомби-магом без превращения растений в овец. * Ваша Шляпа, Сир! (англ. Your Hat, Sir!) — убейте зомби, используя Магнит-гриб при подкормке. * Разрушитель Гробниц (англ. Tomb Breaker) — пройдите египетский Вазобой. * Натренированный на керамике (англ. Pottery Trained) — пройдите 30 уровней бесконечного вазобоя. * Отлив прибоя (англ. Undertow) — убейте за один уровень 10 зомби с помощью Сплетения водорослей. * Удар По 10 Кеглям '(англ. ''Ten Pin Kapow) — убейте 10 зомби одной луковицей из Боулинг-луковиц. * '''Большая Кахунка (англ. Big Kahunka) — убейте Глубоководного Гаргантюа на 16 уровне Большой Пляжной Волны. * Провальная Рыбалка (англ. Fly Fishing Fail) — пройдите уровень с Зомби-рыбаком, который не успевает поймать растения. * Банановый Шторм (англ. Banana Storm) — пройдите уровень Пляжа Большой Волны, убивая зомби только Бананомётом. * Помахать на Прощание (англ. Wave Goodbye) — пройдите Большую Пляжную Волну. * Так Теплее (англ. So Thawful) — разморозьте 13 ледяных блоков за уровень. * Стукни Этих Мертвецов! (англ. Knock 'Em Dead!) — отбросьте Мангольд-стражем 6 зомби за раз. * Заградите Трёх '(англ. ''Barrage a Trois) — убейте Гаргантюа-ленивца на 16 уровне Обмороженных Пещер. * '''Ледяная блокада (англ. Iceblockade) — не дайте Пещерному укусу дотащить ледяные блоки до шестой вертикальной линии. * Беги, Ласка '(англ. ''Run Weasley) — не дайте ледяным ласкам перебежать через льдины. * 'Глобальное Потепление! '(англ. Meltdown!) — пройдите Обмороженные Пещеры. * 'Ваза Дейви Джонса '(англ. Davy Jones' Vase) — пройдите пиратский вазобой. * 'Ваза-ковбой '(англ. Vase Wrangler) — пройдите Вазобой Дикого Запада. * '''Нежелательный Слой (англ. Unwelcome Mat) — посадите 10 Красных Жал в двух ближайших к дому колоннах. * Метеор, правильно? (англ. Meteor, Right?) — пройдите Юрское Болото. Интересные факты thumb * Если пролистать вниз, то можно попасть в Китай, а в Android и iOS версиях за это дадут достижение Пекинский Экспресс если до него докопать за 30 секунд. ** Также, пролистывая к Китаю, можно увидеть другие предметы, которые являются отсылками к другим играм от компании PopCap Games. Среди них: червь Лекс из Bookworm, кристаллы из Bejeweled, зелёный chuzzle из Chuzzle, скелет Бьорна из серии игр Peggle, несколько шаров и Барон Диго из игры Zuma's Revenge. * Крохобор и Удачное Верчение являются единственными достижениями, для выполнения которых необходимо собирать игровую валюту. Категория:Достижения Категория:Дополнительные возможности